Will you be the one
by Al'vere
Summary: She finally confessed, and he choose Sakura. Broken, Hinata tries to recover... Can Kakashi mend her heart back togheter?Oneshot


* * *

I just got this idea... Even though I'm not to fond of one-shots. Love the Kakashi/Hinata pairing )

Enjoy, and review!!

* * *

Will you be the one

_There was blood every__w__here. Staggering forward, __she fell to her knees and coughed blood. Shaking, she tried to __breath__, while whipping her mouth. It was hard, hard to get oxygen into her system while she was shaking so much. She smiled. Even though she was vitally hurt, she knew she would live, for they had completed their mission. __And on top of that, she had told him. She had finally confessed. Getting to her feet slowly, she felt an infinite power surge through her and she staggered forward again, to reach him. __Only him._

_Naruto__ He was lying on the ground, panting, starring up towards the sky with a goofy expression on his face. He was bleeding from the side, his arm tightly clutching that particular spot. She reached her arm out, yet a few feet away from him._

_"__Naruto__-kun…"_

_A few feet away, pain shoot through her left side, and she stopped as she clutched the pain, hoping in vain that it would go away. _

_"__Ughh__…"_

_Hinata__Hyuuga__ would not stop for such pain. She looked up, refusing to give in to the pain and succumb to the darkness. She had to go to him… She had to get that horrible red away from the orange__ that was his clothes__… Her head was spinning slightly, but she looked up towards him, locking __himwith__ her __pupiless__ eyes. __She froze._

_"__Naruto__ Are you alright?!"_

_That voice. A pink haired whirlwind __appeared, kneeling by his side. She cradled his head in her lap __ans__ she cried._

_"Don't do such stupid things! You... You, __dobe__Naruto__, I… I love you, not __Sasuke__!!"_

_Was that, tears running down her face as she watched the scene unfold before her. Was the world crumbling apart around her? __Hinata__ felt, nothing. The pain went away, everything began to fade. __She couldn't stand anymore. Someone caught her, __steadying__ her. She didn'__t care. __Naruto__ smiled happily towards Sakura, while she stroked his face. _

_"I love you too Sakura."_

_Her world fell apart. She clutched her heart as an incredible pain shoot through her chest._

_"__Ahh__!"_

_The darkness came crashing down upon her, and the last thing she saw was…__Narutos__ blue eyes and… a face._

She gasped, and rubbed her eyes as she felt them began to water again. Oh, she had almost dozed off there… She winced as she thought of that memory again. The day when her world had fallen apart, the day she stopped being herself. No longer was she Hinata, the timid little girl with her emotions open for all to read. Now she was the very heiress her father had always wanted, strong and emotionless with no fear.

When she had recovered from that mission, she had indulged herself in training. She had long since surpassed Neji, he could not beat her anymore. She bore no fear, for she was not afraid of dying. It was the other way around, she would gladly embrace a death in battle to honor her father and no longer have to live her miserable life. She loved a man she could not get.

She couldn't believe that she still loved Naruto so much it hurt. Of course, she did not show it. Everyone believed that she had forgotten those silly feelings she had harbored for years… And she let them be unaware of her true pain. Naruto had not spoken a word to her about her confession so long ago, maybe… No, he must have heard it.

"Hinata, are you finished with the dishes?"

She flinched at the voice, but quickly regained herself.

"Yes, in a moment."

Sakura peeked into the kitchen, smiling at her.

"We'll be outside ok? The guys will start the grill so we can begin the barbeque. Come out when you're finished."

Sakura disappeared outside, and Hinata sighed. She tried to remember why she had agreed to come to Sakuras little dinner, maybe it was because of him after all… If she ever agreed to come with them on anything, she always took on so many tasks she could to get out of the conversations. She was afraid they would see her feelings, see through her like glas. She would never stand that very humiliation… She had to think of her clan…

A pair of arms sneaked around her waist and she gasped and dropped the plate back in the sink. Her heart began to race, and she couldn't move. Who…

"Aren't you going to join us outside? It's rather boring ya know…"

She flinched, and almost growled when she recognized that voice.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing!? Let go!"

Instead of doing just that, he held her towards his body, and Hinata blushed furiously. It was… so nice. She wouldn't let him know that though!

"It's rude to talk to people without showing their face! How am I supposed to talk to you when you're holding me like this?!"

She could have sworn he chuckled.

"You don't need to look at me when we talk. I rather like this, it is so much better…"

Hinata couldn't help the blush that graced her pale face, and she said nothing.

"Is it because… Naruto is there?"

She flinched and struggled to get free, feeling a slight surge of panic.

"Shut up! You don't know anything…"

He pressed her closer and her breath caught in her throat as she could feel his hot breath in her ear.

"I was there remember? I held you when you passed out… I know you still have feelings for him…"

She felt a tear escape her eye, and she looked down at the floor.

"You… bastard."

He said nothing, and they just stood there for awhile until Hinata spoke up.

"Let me go. Please."

He sighed, but did not let her go.

"I can't."

She blinked and in the next moment she was face to face with him, Kakashi holding her in an iron grip.

"You don't have to cling to your fathers future, or be stuck in the past. There are people who care for you right here, right now."

Something stirred inside of her, as his words struck her like painful arrows. There he was, saying the exact thing she needed to hear. The painful truth. As she thought this, Hinata realized that he had taken off his mask and she gaped at him. He was… handsome! Before she knew it, she reached out for him, and a memory flashed in her mind.

_"__Naruto__-kun… I… I love you! Will you be the one… the one for me?"_

She gently touched Kakashis cheeks, his nose, his chin, his lips… How come, despite knowing him, she had never really seen him? They had been on so many missions… She had been blinded.

"You're… beautiful."

He took her hand, and placed it on his neck. Leaning closer, Hinata held her breath, caught in his eyes and a unidentified feeling in her body… Everything was getting warm.

_"I have always liked you… __Naruto__-kun, you're my most precious person!"_

She smiled, and the memories seemed to fade away, only to be replaced by Kakahsis face.

"It was you… You held me. I remember now… Your face was the last thing I saw before the darkness…"

She blinked as she felt his hand behind her head, tilting it upwards. Kakashi leaned in and kissed her. She placed her other hand on his chest, and while they kissed deeper she felt excitement rush through like euphoria. They let go, both trying to catch some air. Hinata couldn't help but smile. Before he could react, the Hyuuga heiress was hugging him, her head on his chest.

He placed his arms around her. She felt slightly giddy, and couldn't help but think how well trained he was… A sound from the hall startled them, and Hinata quickly let go of Kakashi. He went to look, but saw no one. He walked back to her and nodded towards the outside.

"Maybe we should…"

Hinata shook her head. Kakashi smirked and put his arms around her.

"So, you want a continuation…"

Hinata turned back towards the dishes, Kakashi still holding her but around the waist.

"We could, but later. I have to finish this…"

He leaned in, and whispered in her ear.

"I suppose, I must take you on a date first… Although, it's usually the girl who insist on that."

Hinata shrugged, but couldn't keep a grin from her face.

"I'm not like other girls."

She had to admit, she had never been this happy for a long time and cleaning the dishes… Being hold by him definitely made it more pleasurable. When she had finished, he didn't let her go and she just stood there.

"You know… Kakashi, you're really bold but at the same time you're not. You haven't tried anything…"

He chuckled.

"Well, I could if you want to…"

He let go, and Hinata began to walk out and looked back at him. He shrugged.

"I'll come in a moment, I have to use the bathroom."

She just smirked.

"You perv… You don't need to hold back with me."

He pulled his mask back up.

"I'll hold you to that next time… But this is for the best."

She nodded.

"I see your point. I would love the expression on their faces though…"

She walked out, and just because she was so used to it, she took on an emotionless expression as she went up to the girls. They greeted her and when she asked if she could help she was given some marinated meat.

"Take this to the grill, the guys are there."

She offered them a small smile and nodded. She turned towards Sakura.

"Thank you for inviting me… I guess I needed it."

She seemed a little surprised but smiled back.

"Of course! I'm glad to see you seem a bit happier now…"

Hinata nodded and went over to the grill. Kiba and Naruto still trying to fire up the grill and Hinata raised an eyebrow at them.

"How hard can it be?"

The boys jumped and starred at Hinata. She couldn't help it, she laughed at their expressions as she put the meat on the side. Kiba suddenly grinned.

"Good to see you in a better mood!"

She nodded.

"Got in a bad period that's all. Hard recovery."

She waved a hand dismissively. Finally, they got the grill going and Hinata put the meat on. Hinata caught Naruto looking at her in a weird way, and raised an eyebrow at him. He blinked.

"What? Do you want something?"

He scratched himself behind his head, almost in a nervous way. She was so glad; it felt like she was not affected by him anymore, it was much better now. She could be normal again. Kiba looked curiously at Naruto, seemingly deep in thought.

"Well… "

Naruto jumped when a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"I want my meat."

Hinata smirked, catching the underlying meaning behind those words.

"Not yet Kakashi, not yet… I don't think you would like it raw."

He chuckled and Naruto looked back and forth between them. So did Kiba.

"But… The raw one is much juicier…"

Hinata giggled and blushed.

"But the grilled one lasts longer mind you…"

Naruto seemed to feel slightly uncomfortable with the conversation, and suddenly Sakura showed up, holding some vegetables that would be grilled.

"Are you really talking about meat? It looks like something else…"

Kakashi blinked innocently at her.

"Like what? I'm hungry."

Sakura sighed and gave him a look.

"Well… You do think with your stomach, so I suppose you think secondly with your little two best friends in the lower regions…"

Hinata and Sakura laughed. Then Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Hinatas hand.

"Come on, leave the meat to the nutheads while we make some punch."

Hinata gave Kakashi a longing look before Sakura dragged her away. Kiba muttered something about Shikamaru being right about troublesome women. Kakashi smiled under his mask and turned the steaks on the grill, trying to get his thoughts on track. Naruto turned towards him, a serious look on his usually happy face.

"Kakashi…"

The older man gave him a look.

"Something you want?"

Naruto tried to find the words, as he suddenly got the feeling that he had to ask that very question that had seemed to pike his interest these days. It was… It felt very important since the girls left, that awkward feeling Hinatas and Kakashis conversation had left him felt like perhaps, it would go away if he finally knew…

"Aren't you… I mean, hasn't there been anyone you like? I've never seen you with anyone."

Kakashi could have sworn that Kiba looked away nervously, and he almost chuckled. So he had seen them, but not told Naruto. He would have to talk to the dog boy later.

"And why would that be any of your business?"

Naruto blushed slightly. Maybe, he had just… Why had he asked it just like that anyway?

"Well, of course I'm curious! You've been my sensei…"

Kakashi laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"Still, not something for you to know. Yet."

Naruto grinned, a feeling of relief spreading through his body although he could not figure why.

"Then… There is someone! I knew it!"

Kakashi gave Kiba a look.

"Perhaps. Naruto, could you tell your girlfriend we need the sausages?"

The blonde nodded, and hurried to find Sakura, feeling a little lighter than usual. Kakashi immediately fixed Kiba with his gaze, making him shiver slightly.

"What did you see?"

Kibas eyes widened, and he sighed in defeat.

"Do you miss anything? I'm not even going to ask how. Yes, I saw you two in the kitchen. Do you even like her?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment, unsure whether or not he wanted to discuss it, then he decided it was necessary and nodded slightly.

"Yes."

Kiba tensed down, and shrugged. He couldn't for the world understand why it always had to be such a big deal with girls…

"Well, if she likes you then fine. What's the big deal?"

Kakashi made a quick gesture towards where Naruto went.

"It's not, but it could be. The whole thing depends on how Naruto would react. I have a sense that Hinata is somehow affecting him."

Kiba seemed to consider his words for a moment. Kakashi was glad that Kiba have matured somewhat and actually thought things through for once.

"I suppose you could be right, although he do has Sakura."

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, but something tells me he will react. Whether it be good or bad I don't know."

Kiba smirked and crossed his arms.

"Wow Kakashi, you really do care."

Kiba regretted those words immediately when Kakashi was behind him, in an all too familiar position.

"Say that again and you will endure a thousand years of pain."

Kiba jumped back, and grinned nervously. Damn it, Kakashi could be a real pain in the ass sometimes…

"I was just joking…"

Kakashi smirked inside, and got up again, pulling out his Icha Icha book with a faked happy expression on his masked face.

"Then, in that case, haha."

He walked away, leaving a slightly pale Kiba. Before the teen could relax however, Ino walked up to him, giving him a suspicious look. He groaned inside, knowing he was done for.

"What the hell did you two talk about?"

Kiba laughed nervously.

"Eh, I just told him a joke…"

Ino gave him a dark look.

"Oh really? Did he also happen to mention by booth he AND Hinata seem a bit happier than usual?"

This time he gulped. Damn, she was to perceptive for her own good when it came to this pairing business. He was trapped.

"Really?"

She grabbed his collar and aslo grabbed the spade they used to turn the meat with, waving it in front of his face. Great.

"Spill it or you die."

"Hey, whats going on? Why are you threatening him with a spade??"

Ino smiled at Shikamaru, still not letting Kiba go.

"Hey sweetie. Why, I'm just interrogating him about Kakashis love life."

The hope in Kibas eyes died when Shikamaru eagerly joined Ino. It seemed more people than Naruto was curious about that masked man…

"I hold him, you can use the spade."

She gave him a kiss and Kiba growled.

"Alright, let me go and I tell you all I know ok?"

Kiba told them what he had seen, which seemed to amuse Shikamaru and delight Ino to no end. Neither of them noticed a certain blonde holding the sausages, standing before them hearing every word, while Sakura stood behind him. Too late, Kiba realized they were standing there. A bowl of sausages fell to the ground, and said blonde rushed towards the house.

8888

After completing the punch, Hinata went to the bathroom to fresh herself up. She felt that she really needed some cold water on her face, as her mind seemed to drift towards a certain silver haired someone.

While she splashed her face, a familiar pair of arms sneaked around her waist.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

He turned her around, grinning under his mask.

"Just wanted to let you know that Kiba saw us."

Her eyes widened slightly, and she tensed up.

"He did!?"

He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I frightened him a bit."

Hinata couldn't help but blush and hid her face in her hands. He hugged her closer, and laid his head on her shoulder. She couldn't believe how such affectionate gesture could make one so happy, even thoigh she was still embarrassed.

"You're almost cute when you're embarrassed."

She dropped her hands, and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Was this all real? Was she really standing there with Kakashi? She had to know.

"Why… do you like me?"

He blinked and she tried to continue, finding the whole ordeal awkward.

"I mean… You could probably get whoever you wanted… So, why me? I'm not special…"

"Don't underestimate yourself."

Kakashi pulled down his mask and just grinned at her, and warmth spread through her body.

"I could very well ask you the same. I'm just a few years older perv. Why do you like me?. And you just realized that you did today…"

She smiled, and opened her eyes.

"I guess… I'm still a bit timid…"

He gently lifted her chin upwards, his eyes locking with hers. Then, he gave her a gentle kiss.

"No… The old Hinata would have passed out by now."

She laughed and hugged him.

"KAKASHI!"

They both jumped back in fright and Kakashi pulled his mask back out of reflex, and Hinata grabbed the sink to support herself as she realized who was standing in the door. Naruto. The blonde was glaring furiously at Kakashi, who sighed and shook his head.

"I was afraid of this…"

Naruto pointed accusingly at Kakashi.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing with Hinata!??"

She stepped in between them, giving Naruto an angry look.

"What do you think you're doing yelling at him like that??!! You have nothing to do with this!"

He gave her a serious look, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Oh I don't? So it does not concern me that you had feelings for me??!! I'm not going to let him use you like that!"

SLAP! Naruto blinked and rubbed his cheek. Hinata grabbed his collar and showed him into the wall.

"I poured my heart out for you, and you made your choice. If you have feelings for me now, to late!! And for your information, he likes me!! By the way, you have Sakura so why does it even bother you that I finally… Finally found someone for me."

She let him go, feeling the emotions overwhelm her and she stepped back, her vision blurring with unshed tears.

"If you're telling me now that you suddenly feel anything… I don't care! Just leave us alone!"

She ran out, not able to hold the tears inside anymore. Naruto made an attempt to rush after her, only to end up lying on the floor with Kakashi on top of him, holding a kunai to his throat. The blondes eyes widened.

"Ka… Kakashi…"

The older man gritted his teeth.

"It is true I care for you a lot Naruto… And that I do consider you an idiot. But to think you were such a big idiot… I won't allow you to go after her. You will not hurt her anymore. She has finally gotten over you, and now you come to confess your feelings… That is pathetic. I don't want to know what Sakura would do to you if she found out."

Naruto blushed in shame, letting a few tears out.

"I… Kakashi-sensei, I never realized… I'm sorry… I never…"

Kakashi removed the Kunai, dragging Naruto to his feet.

"In a way, this was good. She had stored up all those feelings, and now she can finally cry them out. Even though I wanted to hit you, I won't. As Gai would say, youths are not that bright!"

Naruto gave him a look.

"That's not what Gai would say!"

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk under the mask.

"Naruto… Refrain from suppressing your emotions so we won't repeat this."

He hung his head and turned away from his sensei, rubbing his head.

"I… I'm sorry sensei. You're so… Damn it, why do you always act so cool?! Why couldn't you be more like ero-senin…"

Kakashi patted him on the back.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, I believe you owe someone an apology… We have waited long enough."

8888

Collapsing under a tree, Hinata cried her heart out. She was slightly aware of the others over at the grill, but she had thankfully found a spot where she could cry for herself. Damn Naruto… Why, why did she cry… She was over him… Why, why didn't the tears stop? She didn't know for how long she had been there… It felt like eternity to her…

"Hinata…"

That voice. So gentle, yet so hurtful. She turned to look at the blonde, his blue eyes searching hers. She could see the pain and shame… Naruto had always been so easy to read…

"I'm…. Sorry. I don't know why I did that… I guess, I care about you. Please don't cry! I was worried about you, I know Kakashi and he really is a pervert and I didn't know what he would do if…"

His rambling suddenly stopped as he was embraced by the Hyuuga, and he froze in surprise. She felt a smile spread on her face.

"I… Forgive you. Naruto-kun."

His heart leaped as she called him that, and as he looked down into her tear streaked eyes, he knew he could have had something wonderful but now… It was so far away. He would have to live with the regret his whole life… Even though he loved Sakura, he knew deep inside that he had always loved Hinata. She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek and he blushed.

"Let's go back to the others…"

Naruto did his best and managed to smile.

"Yeah…"

As they walked up the others, Sakura ran up too Naruto, a worried expression on her face.

"Why did you runaway like that!?"

Naruto blinked, and looked away, not sure what he would tell her. Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He thought I would do something perverted to Hinata…"

Sakura glared at him.

"Well, no wonder when you go around reading that book openly! And by the way, we all know that you have a thing for Hinata."

Kakashi sent a glare towards Kiba whom gulped. He pointed at Ino and Shikamaru.

"She… She threatened me! And him too!"

They all turned in surprise as Hinata laughed at them as Kakashi made an attempt to go after him. She stopped him however, and Kiba sank to the ground in relief. Naruto snickered. Kakashi made a lazy gesture.

"Oh well… Then I guess I have to settle with you if you insist. Now when everyone knows, I cant wait anymore…"

Hinata yelped as he threw her over his shoulder and walked inside the house, and Hinta grinned at them before she went out of sight. The others blinked, and stared after them. Sakura gaped.

"Is he really… Did he really mean they would…!?"

In that moment, Lee and Neji showed up, carrying some groceries that had been needed for the desert. Lee made a salute, striking a pose.

"Sorry for being late, I deeply regret making you wait for such a special occasion!"

Neji sent him a glare.

"Shut up. It's your and Gais fault we are late you thick brow."

Kiba sat up, suddenly grinning evilly. Laughing to himself, he finally would get himself his revenge for this crappy day… He stood up, brushing some dirt off his clothes.

"Ahh, it's ok, you didn't miss much… Only Kakashi planning on bedding Hinata."

Naruto punched Kiba in the head, but it was too late. The others cowered in fear as the Hyuuga was fuming, and he bolted towards the house, byakugen activated. With a roar he almost ripped the door of the handles on the house as he opened it.

"KAKASHI!!!"

**The end**

* * *

I consider this story an experiment, I'm still far from a full fledged writer after all. Please do review... So I know if I should refrain from writing one-shots or not.


End file.
